1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a control method for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electronic devices to be connected to a USB port of a personal computer, there are many so-called “bus power” devices, which operate by electric power supplied from the USB port. However, the electric power supplied from the USB port is at most 5 V/500 mA, that is, 2.5 W, and has been insufficient for devices that require large power, for example, audio power amplifiers.
To address the above-mentioned problem, in the related art, there have been proposed a device configured to be connected to an AC adapter or another such self-power supply in addition to bus power to use the self-power supply depending on required power, or a device configured to receive electric power supplied from two USB cables (JP 2005-141732 A, for example).